


What If?

by OMGItsMeLauren



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGItsMeLauren/pseuds/OMGItsMeLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aria's life had been completely different? What if Aria met Caleb before Hannah? What if Caleb isn't who you think he is? My story is a different take on Aria's life and how she meets Caleb for different reasons. This was my first story I wrote so go easy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

Preface

Millions of thoughts ran through Aria’s head as she stood 4 feet away from the front entrance of her new school, her eyes focused on the sign bigger than her house which read ‘Rocky Hill High’. Aria took a deep breath and began towards the school. Every breath she took felt like a stab to the heart, nerves overwhelmed her. She sped up to get to class; she knew if she didn’t sit down soon she would pass out. Right that moment her main goal was to survive through the day without any embarrassing moment which she would regret for the rest of her life.   
As she arrived to her first class she placed herself in the only empty seat available which was positioned next to a guy; a guy which she knew would be bad news, with his messy hair and bad boy attitude. Aria rolled her eyes, took in a big sigh and took her seat. She placed her pale, porcelain face into the palms of her hands with her eyes focused on her professor stood at the front trying to collect the attention of the students at the back of the class. Aria tried her very best to avoid eye contact with the strange adolescent male sat beside her however she found it very difficult as she could feel the gaze of his eye sight on the side of her face.  
“Hey new girl, the names Caleb” the ‘bad boy’ whispered with his deep mysterious voice.  
Aria turned her head to face Caleb still avoiding eye contact, she looked him up and down but still could not understand how such a guy would talk to her.  
“Aria” She replied showing no interest but hinting a little confusion in her voice as to why he was speaking to her. That was the last word they spoke to each other for the rest of the lesson.   
As soon as the bell rang Aria was out of there, she couldn’t take it anymore. She hated new places, especially new schools. She quickly paced to the only place she felt safe, the place she had found when she first arrived in this new town a few months back; the abandoned lake house behind her house was a place Aria loved to go especially for some peace from the world. There was a little pond just by the lake house, it was Aria’s favourite place to contemplate her surroundings and take everything the world offered her into perspective. She slowly reached her hand in the clear water, making a ripple effect throughout. She doesn’t know how stunning she truly is, nor does she know that he, the bad boy is examining her exquisiteness from a nearby tree. She stands. Oh, how beautifully she stands. To be detained by the restrictions of the world it must be devastating to be so lonely in the world.  
Only this time last year Aria had lost her parents in a car accident which Aria so stubbornly blamed on herself. Every day she found new reason to hate herself; as she stood so elegantly by the pond a tear rolled down her cheek and dropped into the pond. As Aria stared into her reflection the picture morphed into her mother who she once loved, memories of her passed flood back and knocked Aria to her knees. Caleb rushed from the nearby tress in which he was hiding behind and came to Aria’s aid. 

 

Chapter One

Yesterday for Aria wasn’t an ordinary day; it isn’t everyday she gets followed by a strange guy. All Aria could think about was why he was watching her, and why he ran to her aid and then ran away. Why show his face and then leave? Aria was confused, she wanted answers. She grabbed her laptop, jumped on her bed, opened up her laptop and started typing into the search engine ‘Caleb Rivers’. The first on the list of results was an online profile, Aria clicked on the link and saw his picture of ‘the bad boy’ himself. Aria had finally found some luck, his address was just under his picture, Aria scribbled it down and then closed her laptop. She smiled to herself and held the piece of paper tight.  
As Aria tossed on her coat and headed for the door she was stopped by a familiar voice.  
“Where are you going dressed like that?” Mike said leaning against the banister with his messy bed hair, jeans and baggy shirt that looked like it hadn’t been changed in days.  
“Just out with a few friends” Aria said as she looked herself up and down not realising how dressed up she looked; she had tried to make it less obvious.  
“You’re not just seeing friends in that outfit” Mike smirked with a look on his face which could only mean he was going to tell their dad. Aria rolled her eyes and rested her hand on her hip.   
“Oh, c’mon Mike, I know you weren’t at your basketball tournament last week when you told dad you were. Do you want dad to know the truth?” Aria and Mike both knew she wouldn’t tattle tale but the look on Mike’s face suggested he didn’t want to take the risk.  
“I didn’t think so...” Aria murmured on her way out of the door. She shut the door behind her and then relaxed, she was out of the house and nothing could stop her.  
As Aria was driving down a long murky alley she was starting worry. Had she made a mistake? Was it worth going to his house just for answers? She pulled over into the little walk way, under the only street light for at least 4 miles. She got out the piece of paper on which she had written down Caleb’s address and examined it; she looked around looking for some indication of where she was. She had been driving for about 15 minutes without any indication of where she was going. The last road sign she past was about 3 miles back and it clearly indicated that Park Avenue was in this direction, Aria was completely out of her comfort zone.  
After another 20 minutes of driving in the dark Aria finally found the house she had been looking for, only 10 minutes from her house, she kicked herself when she realised there were two Park Avenue’s, one was a town, one was a street and she had been following the signs to the wrong one. When Aria pulled up outside the correct house the atmosphere seemed all too much for her, she started to consider going back home. She took a few more deep breaths and then slapped herself around the face. ‘Pull yourself together, you drove all this way, you are not going back now, you need answers.’ She said to herself as she got out of the car. She quietly shut the door behind her not wanting to make her arrival known. Aria was still shocked about what happened, she couldn’t quite wrap her head around this boy and what his intentions were.


End file.
